The Kindest of Kisses (Breaks the Hardest of Hearts)
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Il ne faut qu'une seule mission à Sam et Scott pour réaliser à quel point ils comptent l'un pour l'autre, à quel point ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. [Suite de What's Up Tic-Tac]


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating** **: T pour la brutalité.**

 **Note et Blabla : J'ai osé faire une suite. Des fois je regarde ma vie et je me dis, wow. J'ai osé faire une suite. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ce texte, au niveau de la rédaction, j'ai mit pas mal de temps à être satisfaite de l'ensemble et en fait, même maintenant, je ne le suis pas totalement. Mais je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire et j'espère juste ne pas être tombé dans le trope de la "suite de trop". Sinon, dommage. Mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Le titre vient de la chanson Hardest of Hearts. Je trouvais que ça collait et honnêtement, je ne peux pas faire mieux. **

**Sur ces sentiments contradictoires je souhaite aux courageuses qui oseront venir ici, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je ne sors pas avec ce type. »

Ça devait bien être la chose que Sam avait répété le plus souvent depuis leur arrivée en Amérique du Sud, ce qui remontait déjà à deux mois –ils étaient à présent en Bolivie depuis deux semaines. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il devait autant insister. Mais partant du principe que cette fois, c'était devant Steve qu'il devait le faire, peut-être qu'il pouvait prêter un peu plus attention à sa propre vie. Après tout, quand c'était Natasha, il pouvait se dire que l'espionne avait un peu trop confiance en ses dons. Mais quand Steve lui-même, Capitaine des Boulets Internationaux, Monsieur Je-Me-Suis-Rendu-Compte-Que-J'Aimais-Tony-Stark-Après-Lui-Avoir-Laissé-Le-Bouclier, lui posait la question, il pouvait, peut-être, pourquoi pas, envisager de reconsidérer la chose. Parce que si Steve parlait, c'était qu'il y avait un vrai problème.

Le doigt sur l'oreillette, Sam sonda rapidement du regard la terrasse sur laquelle il prenait le soleil, au milieu d'autres touristes américains bien portants, affublés de chemises hawaïennes et d'affreux chapeaux. Tout un tas de tables rondes et blanches sous de grands parasols étaient plantées dans le sol, accordées à des chaises de jardin. Au milieu de ce patchwork circulaient des serveuses portant sur leurs plateaux toutes sortes de cocktails à ombrelle. Sam passa ses doigts sur son nez, juste sous ses lunettes, essuyant la sueur qui commençait à se coller sous les plaquettes.

« _Si tu veux_ , dis Steve, _quoi qu'il en soit, soyez vigilants_. _Parce que si c'est vraiment l'HYDRA, on ne peut pas se rater._ »

Comme s'il avait besoin des conseils de prudence d'un type qui rattrapait des hélicoptères à mains nues. Toutefois Sam opina en lâchant une onomatopée avant de laisser retomber sa main, rompant la communication. Alors qu'il passait le dos de sa main sur son front en soupirant, écrasé par le soleil, maudissant sa veste en cuir mais se réjouissant d'avoir au moins une casquette, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur l'objet de la discorde. Scott Lang, pas vraiment gêné de porter la panoplie du parfait touriste américain –Sam avait quand même bataillé sang et eau pour qu'il abandonne l'idée des sandales avec des chaussettes, vint vers lui, deux cocktails en main. Il les posa sur la table et Sam fit glisser vers lui le verre qui lui était destiné pendant que Scott s'installait en face de lui.

« Alors, demanda-t-il platement.

\- Trois de plus à l'intérieur, ils ont annexés une table de six.

\- Et six ici, soupira Sam en faisant tourner sa paille dans son cocktail. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de savoir ce que Scott allait choisir. Cette histoire de cocktail n'était jamais qu'une mission de repérage, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il aurait peut-être du être plus précis sur ses goûts. Les cocktails, c'était comme le café : beaucoup de variétés, mais toujours une favorite et si on pouvait compiler avec la nouveauté, il y avait des écueils à ne pas éviter.

« _Sangria_ , répondit Scott en souriant. Tu as dit une fois que c'était un de tes préférés.

\- Quand ? S'étonna Sam en levant un sourcil.

\- Ça devait être avant qu'on arrive ici, » répliqua Scott en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de grimacer.

Sam ne sut pas tout de suite s'il devait s'attarder sur le fait que Scott ait tiré ça d'une conversation qu'il avait très probablement oublié, ou sur cette tête de bébé irrité qu'il tirait à présent. Attendri, il choisit toutefois la seconde option.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le truc avec le _Bloody Mary_ , soupira Scott en faisant la moue, c'est que s'il est réussi, il est vraiment bon. Le meilleur truc que t'ai jamais bu. Mais quand il est raté –ce qui est souvent le cas, c'est horrible. Et là, c'est raté. »

Il soupira en repoussant son verre, dégoûté, s'essuyant le bout des lèvres avec une serviette en papier, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Sam et, pendant une légère seconde, il failli oublier pourquoi il était là.

Alors que Scott se servait de sa propre oreillette pour informer Natasha de la situation, Sam savoura sa Sangria qui, heureusement, n'était pas ratée. Ou tout du moins, pas trop. Ça restait buvable et se serait certainement le seul alcool auquel il aurait le droit avant un petit moment, alors il pouvait certainement se le permettre.

« Trois à l'intérieur, six dehors. Le trio est plus richement habillé, certainement les hommes en charge.

\- Alors tous eux qui sont dehors sont des gardes du corps, conclut Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, préféra demander Scott.

 _\- Vous attendez_ , » répondit Natasha.

Scott opina avant de lâcher son oreillette et de soupirer à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois. Il fit tourner le verre qui contenait le Cocktail de la Trahison entre ses deux mains, sans lever les yeux. Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et écrasa son visage sur son poing. Malgré le fait qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil, Sam ne tarda pas à comprendre que le regard de son vis-à-vis faisait la navette entre lui et ce verre qu'il ne toucherait pas. Toutefois, il décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon. Scott posa son deuxième coude sur la table et croisa les mains, se penchant légèrement en avant. Le voir bouger autant finit toutefois par rendre Sam nerveux, même s'il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi.

C'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient le nez dans quelque chose qui ne les regardait pas de prime abord depuis qu'ils étaient fugitifs. La première fois, depuis leur évasion du RAFT, qu'ils retournaient volontairement dans la tornade, reprenaient leurs équipement et s'en allaient certainement pour casser quelques mâchoires.

Donc oui, il y avait vraiment de quoi être nerveux. Leur position de fugitifs internationaux, le manque de soutien et de moyens, la distance avec ce qui avait été autrefois leur foyer, et bien entendu, le risque d'être sur une fausse piste et par conséquent, de s'exposer pour rien et de devoir fuir encore à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Sam ne savait pas s'il était prêt à affronter encore tout ça, mais si c'était vraiment l'HYDRA, il essayait de se persuader que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Scott finit par rompre le silence :

« Je peux te poser une question ? Dit-il à mi-voix.

Bien sûr, rétorqua Sam avec une sorte de fausse indifférence. »

Son vis-à-vis sembla hésiter, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de dire avec une désinvolture toute aussi feinte :

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point t'es content d'être là ? »

Le choix de l'adjectif « content » n'était peut-être pas le meilleur, mais vu son état il ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour le moment. Sam, sa paille entre les doigts, prit son temps pour considérer la question. Il prit encore une gorgée de boisson, avant de se tasser sur sa chaise, croisa les bras, et demanda :

« Tu veux dire, content d'être là en Bolivie ou, d'être avec toi ? »

A cette réponse Scott déglutit et n'émit pas un son pendant une poignée de secondes, perdant soudain toute contenance. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, secouant nerveusement la tête et rattrapa son propre verre par réflexe. A cet instant précis, il ne savait pas ce qui l'intimidait le plus. Se retrouver comme ça face à Sam ou l'idée d'être réellement à la poursuite de l'HYDRA. Parce que contrairement aux autres, lui, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Et même s'il avait déjà fait de la prison, il n'avait jamais été un ennemi public. En un claquement de doigt sa vie s'était retrouvée sens-dessus-dessous, encore plus qu'autrefois, alors parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il s'agrippa à son verre derechef.

« Eh bien, hm, les deux ? » Fit-il avant de tremper les lèvres dans la boisson écarlate.

Il avait dû oublier que son Bloody Mary était infect étant donné que la grimace qu'il fit fut encore plus hilarante que la première. Les épaules de Sam tressautèrent alors que son rire se répandait dans l'air autour d'eux. En l'espace d'une seconde la peau du père de famille se para d'une robe aussi écarlate que sa boisson, et un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Sam. Malgré l'embarras, le cœur de Scott s'allégea légèrement. C'était toujours bon de voir Sam sourire. Celui-ci reprit sa paille et se mit à écraser les glaçons au fond de son verre en disant :

« J'avoue que si t'étais pas là, ça vaudrait moins le coup. »

Ce fut au tour de Scott de sourire, plus doucement et plus discrètement, et se souvenant cette fois que son Bloody Mary ne valait pas le prix qu'il l'avait payé, il prit le verre de Sam et s'autorisa une gorgée de Sangria, sous le regard stupéfait mais néanmoins amusé de son coéquipier, qui rit encore.

« Mais il faudra qu'on reprenne cette conversation quand tu te seras débarrassé de cet affreux chapeau.

\- Je parie qu'il irait très bien sur le sol de ta chambre, rétorqua Scott presque du tac-au-tac, rasséréné.

\- Dans ce cas il faudra aussi ta chemise pour lui tenir compagnie. »

A ces mots, Scott lui leva son verre et Sam secoua la tête, se remettant à sonder les alentours du regard.

Parce que malgré son apparente décontraction, la vraie raison de leur présence ici n'arrêtait pas de taper à l'arrière de son crâne. Une mission. C'était une foutu mission. Ils étaient recherchés par toutes les armées et les services secrets du monde et ils avaient pourtant réussi à se remettre à la chasse à l'HYDRA. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était plus nerveux que d'habitude, ce qui expliquait que son jeu verbal soit encore pire qu'avant, et que, vu d'ici, toute cette scène ressemblait totalement à un rendez-vous. Ou à une parodie de rendez-vous.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait, et il avait plusieurs raisons de le croire. Tous les Avengers avaient eu le droit à ces séances de flirt sans merci auxquelles ils s'adonnaient sans jamais réellement donner suite. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à Shangai et depuis leur sortie du RAFT, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail. Bien sûr, ils fonctionnaient bien en tandem, s'entendaient à merveille et avaient leur propre langage, c'était plus qu'avec d'autres membres de l'équipe, mais n'importe qui qui les regardait de l'extérieur pouvait se dire que c'était complètement dénué de sérieux, et c'était ce qu'ils se disaient aussi. Après tout Sam et Steve partageaient aussi un humour semblable depuis leur première rencontre et Clint était un désastre dans cette catégorie également. Ce n'était rien que des piques. Alors pourquoi dès que c'était entre eux, Natasha –et maintenant Steve, Wanda et Clint-, voulaient à tout prix coller une étiquette sur ce qui se passait entre eux ? Sam renâcla à cette pensée et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Même si, effectivement, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était bien plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, inquiet.

Mais quoi qu'il ressente sur le moment, à cause de la peur certaine qu'envoyait cette mission dans sa colonne vertébrale, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. La voix de Clint dans leurs oreillettes le leur fit bien savoir :

« _Un véhicule approche, on dirait que vous allez avoir de la visite._

\- Enfin un peu d'action, » se contenta de dire Sam en finissant son verre.

Scott opina à son tour, ramassa le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé sous la table, et se leva en redressant ses lunettes.

« Bon, dit-il en jetant la bretelle sur son épaule, il est temps que j'ailles me préparer alors. »

Et merde, se dit Sam. Ça allait vraiment commencer. Ça devenait réel. Ce n'était plus du repérage, ils étaient réellement repartis. Et après tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis leur évasion, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop, parce que bon sang, _ils repartaient_. Et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça. Alors quand Scott passa à côté de Sam, celui-ci, dans une sorte de réflexe, lui attrapa la main et leva la tête vers lui.

« A tout à l'heure, dit-il calmement. Fais attention. »

Ce sur quoi il lui embrassa le bout des doigts avant de le lâcher. D'accord, il ne faisait pas ça avec Steve ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais il ne sortait pas avec ce type. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Les fugitifs ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Certes, les fugitifs n'attrapaient pas non plus la main de leurs comparses pour leur demander d'être prudents. Mais qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait y faire si cette situation le mettait littéralement sur les nerfs et qu'il se voyait incapable de répondre de ses actes ?

Sauf que les fugitifs ne répondaient pas non plus en se penchant en avant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de leur compagnon d'infortune inquiet presque sans raison. Sam ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand la main de Scott s'était posée sur son cou et qu'il avait levé la tête, prêt à accueillir le baiser que lui offrait le faux touriste. Parce que vu son état, ses mains tremblantes, la sueur qui lui brûlait la nuque, vu son état mental, la sensation de nager au milieu d'un néant complet, d'être en plein inconnu, incessamment et constamment, depuis des mois, peut-être, qu'avec ce nouveau tournant maudit qu'était cette nouvelle mission, peut-être qu'il en avait besoin.

« Toi aussi, » souffla Scott avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner.

Sam déglutit et vissa sa casquette sur sa tête en tournant le dos à Scott qui avait de nouveau disparu à l'intérieur du bar.

A sa décharge, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis Shangai. Mais c'était aussi la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait l'impression de complètement perdre pied.

Il aurait aimé reprocher à Steve et Natasha de lui mettre des idées idiotes dans la tête – mais il serait hypocrite et idiot de nier qu'il avait aimé ça.

Autour de lui, effectivement, les choses commençaient à bouger. Il fallut un regard à Sam pour remarquer les trois voitures qui s'arrêtaient en bas de la rue étroite dans laquelle le bar était planté. Autour de lui, les serveurs et les serveuses s'en allaient calmement à toutes les tables pour demander aux clients d'évacuer les lieux. Tout en prenant encore une dernière gorgée de Sangria, Sam posa sa main sur son oreillette.

« Les serveurs aussi ont l'air dans le coup.

 _\- Alors ce bar appartient aux gens qu'on cherche_ ? » S'étrangla Scott de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Sam ne répondit pas, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers les trois voitures blindées qui laissaient s'échapper des hommes en costume blancs et aux mains couvertes de tatouages.

« Ou alors, les propriétaires des lieux sont dans la place, » soupira le Faucon.

Il retira sa main au moment où un serveur surgissait derrière son dos, toujours un plateau en main, et un sourire faux sur le visage.

« Monsieur, dit-il en anglais avec toutefois un fort accent espagnol. Si vous avez réglé, je vais vous demander de partir.

\- Bien sûr, » répondit Sam en lâchant un grand sourire dans la lumière, ramassant son sac à dos au sol et se relevant.

Son sourire disparut sitôt que le serveur eut le dos tourné, et il laissa son regard dégringoler vers les gus louches qu'il avait repérés. Les hommes blancs montaient, et les quelques types restants sur la terrasse portaient déjà la main à leurs armes, discrètement. Il allait falloir être rapide. Sam fit semblant de s'éloigner, avant de se perdre dans une ruelle, pour faire le tour de l'établissement à toute vitesse. Un dernier regard en arrière lui fit remarquer que les hommes en blanc commençaient à parlementer avec les types armés sur la terrasse. Sam se glissa face à la porte réservée aux employés et la défonça d'un coup d'épaule avant d'entrer. Dans le couloir, il croisa deux serveurs et décida d'y aller simplement aux poings. Le premier passa au premier uppercut, se prenant le mur et gémissant avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, et le second eut le nez fracassé par un coup de coude qui eut toutefois le bénéfice de le faire tomber directement en arrière. Sam traversa le couloir, ouvrit la seconde porte, et la referma derrière lui.

Il se retrouva derrière le bar. Les lieux étaient vides, mis à part les fameux larsards costumés qui avaient annexés une table de six. Voyant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, Sam fit quelques pas en avant et posa ses coudes sur le bar. Les vigiles dehors continuaient de discuter avec les hommes en blanc. A ce rythme-là, il allait les appeler les Immaculés.

« Messieurs, » finit par dire calmement Sam.

Un trio de tête surpris se dirigea vers lui et Sam, à peine ébranlé, leva la main pour les saluer de loin, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Sans s'occuper davantage d'eux –dehors, la discussion avait l'air de s'éterniser-, il prit une bouteille de tequila ainsi qu'un petit verre derrière le bar et entrepris de se servir sans trop se gêner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, dit l'un des hommes dans un anglais parfait. Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

Alors ça fait quelque chose que nous avons en commun, » répliqua le Faucon dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Ce sur quoi, il leur leva son petit verre et de tequila et le vida cul sec avant de le balancer dans le lavabo. Puis, observant de nouveau l'extérieur, il contourna simplement le bar, et vint s'assoir sur une des chaises libres qui restait autour du trio.

« Vous savez, dit-il ensuite en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, c'était vraiment un faux mouvement d'essayer de prendre un bar de la pègre locale sans leur demander leur avis. Vous auriez dû vous douter que même si vous soudoyiez les serveurs, ça allait vous tomber dessus. »

Les trois hommes ne tentèrent pas de cacher leur scepticisme et naturellement, Sam ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Mais bon, il avait fait l'effort d'être poli, alors pourquoi le gourgandin en face de lui s'était senti obligé de dégainer son arme chromé pour la pointer vers lui ? Décidément les gens n'avaient plus aucune manière.

Plutôt désappointé par l'accueil reçu, Sam donna un violent coup de genou sur la table devant lui. Celle-ci, faite de bois léger, s'éleva à toute vitesse pour heurter le front de son attaquant. Sam bondit sur le deuxième homme, passant un bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de sévir et, dans le même mouvement, laissa un couteau glisser hors de sa manche pour l'envoyer sur le troisième. Ce dernier avait tenter de ramasser l'arme qui était tombée au sol. La lame, vivace, s'enfonça dans sa main, la clouant au sol, et il poussa un cri où se mêlaient assez outrageusement la surprise et la souffrance.

Sam soupira de dépit en contemplant la scène figée : le premier –appelons-le Costume Numéro 1- se tenait le nez explosé par la table, Costume Numéro 3 regardait avec ahurissement sa main plantée par terre, et l'autre, Costume Numéro 2 donc, restait bloqué par le bras de Sam enroulé autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Articula Numéro 2. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- Moi ? Répliqua un Sam manifestement vexé. Je viens vous protéger des types qui se trouvent dehors et que vous avez l'air d'avoir bien remonté.

\- Drôle de façon de nous protéger, siffla Numéro 3.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé, pour ma défense. »

On venait de dégainer les armes au-dehors. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne tire, un des gardes en noir s'écroula, comme frappé par une main invisible. Sa chute et son cri provoquèrent une surprise assez considérable pour que pendant une seconde, tout se fige autour d'eux. Sam, de son côté, sourit. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Sauf que ce fut ensuite autour d'un homme vêtu de blanc de s'écrouler pour ainsi dire sans raison. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute la fraternité des costumes immaculés se mette à tirer dans tous les sens alors, naturellement, la fraternité des Men in Black ne tarda pas à répliquer.

Sam s'élança en avant. Se servant du corps de son otage, il prit son élan pour refermer ses genoux autour de Costume Numéro 1 qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir à propos de son nez cassé. Tous les trois tombèrent juste à côté de Costumé Numéro 3 qui était décidemment trop effaré pour oser bouger et, avant que Sam n'atterrisse au sol, ses ailes s'échappèrent de son sac et se déployèrent pour former autour de lui une gangue protectrice sous laquelle se réfugièrent Costume 1 et 2, vu que Numéro 3 refusait obstinément de bouger. La main toujours cloué au sol, celui-ci le contempla avec des grands yeux.

« Vous êtes un Avenger, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il parait, » siffla Sam en dégainant une de ses armes.

Il chargea le pistolet chromé avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son aile. De toute façon, ils allaient certainement s'entretuer, alors autant ne pas se mêler de ça pour le moment. L'homme ailé se tourna vers ses protégés plutôt contreproductifs. Tous les trois le regardaient avec un effarement qui l'aurait vraiment amusé dans une autre vie.

« De toute évidence, ce n'était pas eux que vous attendiez, siffla Sam. Alors, où sont vos vrais clients ?!

\- Quoi ? Fit Numéro 1.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour votre stupidité, répondez à la question tout de suite. Où sont vos clients ?!

\- Ils devraient être là, gémit Numéro 3.

\- Bordel, le rabroua Sam, arrête de pleurer, tu vas survivre.

 _\- Sam_ , dit la voix de Natasha dans son oreillette, _quatre véhicules en approche._

\- Ça doit être eux, » souffla le Faucon.

Il bondit sur ses pieds immédiatement, les coups de feu ayant enfin cessés. Comme il l'avait prévu, les deux fraternités s'étaient anéanties. C'était pour ça qu'il avait préféré ne pas en faire partie au lycée. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il s'avançait vers une fin stupide avec ces choses-là. Bon, on pouvait considérer que suivre Steve Rogers dans ses pérégrinations, devenir un Avengers puis refuser de signer les Accords de la Sokovie était un choix tout aussi discutable, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. Ses ailes se rétractèrent dans son dos.

« Vous avez une voiture ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le Trio des Costumes.

Numéro 3 hocha la tête, claquant des dents. Le pauvre hère avait l'air au bord des larmes. Sam, qui n'avait plus le temps pour ses enfantillages, lui retira sans délicatesse le couteau qu'il avait dans la main, lui arrachant un autre cri, et le saisit par le col pour le remettre sur ses pieds, en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la marche. Certes, il était peut-être peu diplomate, mais il avait la parfaite conscience de se retrouver là face trois arrogants pingres qui avait décidé de jouer au plus malin avec la pègre juste pour se remplir les poches. Ajouté au fait qu'ils venaient probablement des Etats-Unis avec l'idée de tirer profit des situations diverses et variées, mais souvent difficile, qui secouaient la Bolivie, ils n'avaient aucun argument dans leur poche. Et surtout, Sam était foncièrement agacé. La nervosité première avait laissé place à une sorte de colère qui avait dormi au fond de ses pompes depuis le début de sa fugitivité. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver la paix depuis Liepzig, et quand ils retrouvaient un semblant d'ordre, l'HYDRA décidait que coloniser l'Amérique du Sud était une bonne idée. Merci, mais non merci. Alors on n'allait pas reprocher à Sam son manque de délicatesse quand tout ce qu'il réclamait, c'était juste un peu de paix.

La seconde suivante, la silhouette de Scott, qui redevenait grand, paraissant sans crier gare, leur arracha au Trio des caquètements forts peu virils. Sam soupira de dépit en baissant la tête, avant de s'intéresser à Scott.

« C'est bon ?

\- Ils sont tous hors course, approuva Scott. T'as un plan ?

\- Ça devrait le faire, répliqua Sam. Bien joué Tic-Tac. »

Sous le masque, Scott ne fit rien pour ravaler le sourire de pur ravissement qui s'était emparé de lui et du même se retenir de se mettre à danser d'enthousiasme. Toutefois Sam tournait déjà les talons et entrainait avec lui ses nouveaux amis.

« A-attendez, articula Numéro 1, une main sur son nez, qu'est-ce que c'était de ça ?

Je me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à poser des questions, » répliqua Sam en le poussant en avant.

Le trio, suivit par les deux Vengeurs, traversa la rue jusqu'à une belle voiture argentée calée sur le trottoir qui avait bien du valoir son prix. Sam parqua les trois imbéciles costumés à l'arrière tandis qu'il prenait le volant et que Scott annexait le siège passager.

« _Sam_ , insista Clint alors qu'il fermait la portière, _les voilà._

\- Je sais. »

Les clés de voiture atterrirent dans sa main, il les enfonça dans le contact et démarra immédiatement, dérapant sur la rue cahoteuse avant de dévaler la pente.

« Quelle est leur position, demanda-t-il.

 _\- Ils arrivent à neuf heures_ , » répondit Natasha.

Sam, arrivé à l'intersection, tortura le volant jusqu'à prendre la direction indiquée et accéléra directement, fonçant droit, semblait-il, vers la gueule du loup. Trois blindés noirs venaient droit vers eux et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les choses ne s'emballent en pleine rue. Les trois passagers arrière se mirent à piailler quand les premiers coups de feu retentirent et Sam siffla entre ses dents. Sans lâcher le volant, il dégaina son arme, baissa sa vitre, et tira dans le tas. Une des voitures, les pneus crevés, dérapa et dévia de sa trajectoire, se prenant le mur d'un immeuble. Trois voitures arrivaient encore au fond. Sam siffla et se tourna vers Scott.

« Tu prends le volant, » ordonna-t-il.

Scott opina et immédiatement, Sam détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Il se jeta à l'extérieur alors que la voiture argentée slalomait dangereusement le temps que le changement de conducteur s'effectue, et déploya immédiatement ses ailes, filant vers un autre véhicule. Une pirouette pour éviter gracieusement les balles, et il atterrissait contre un pare-brise. Un simple coup d'œil aux gus à l'intérieur confirma l'hypothèse. C'était bien l'HYDRA. A peu de choses près, Sam avait envie de leur arracher le volant. A l'intérieur de l'autre voiture, Scott, qui reprenait les commandes, ne put retenir une exclamation joviale.

« _Scott_ , fit Sam, _tire-toi de là ! Rabats les vers Steve et Natasha !_

\- Compris ! »

Scott manœuvra de nouveau alors que Sam tirait directement dans le parebrise du véhicule sur lequel il se trouvait. Au même moment, Scott guida directement son véhicule vers une autre rue, puis dérapa pour faire demi-tour. La voiture souleva un nuage de poussière blanc avant de reprendre son périple cahoteux, jusqu'à ce que les roues ne se stabilisent enfin. Les deux blindés noirs continuaient de les poursuivre, et à l'arrière, les passagers ne parvenaient pas à cacher leur panique grandissante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, fit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ah, je vois, dit Scott en les regardant avec une fausse compassion. Alors vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez en train de traiter avec HYDRA ?

\- HYDRA ? »

Le conducteur secoua la tête, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur leur cas. Pas étonnant que Sam ait été aussi rapidement agacé. Sur la route, en face, deux motos jaillirent d'une ruelle, et il comprit qu'ils étaient sauvés. Plus ou moins. Le Trio des Costards, lui, alla de surprise en surprise.

Alors que les deux motos arrivaient à leur niveau, le conducteur de l'une d'entre elle bondit en avant, gardant ses mains sur le guidon, envoya littéralement son véhicule dans les airs, et elle s'écrasa sur le premier véhicule.

« _Steve_ , s'impatienta la voix de Natasha. _Encore_ ?!

 _\- C'est efficace_ ! »

Et, dépassant le véhicule écrasée par cette attaque impromptue, la conductrice de la seconde moto se mit debout sur le guidon, décrivit une pirouette ahurissante dans les airs en dégainant deux automatiques et, la tête en bas, tira sur la voiture qui se dirigeait vers elle. Le blindé arriva à son niveau au moment où elle effectuait une rotation parfaite, et ses deux pieds talonnés atterrirent sur le capot. Elle fit un salto avant pour se retrouver sur le toit métallique du véhicule, se baissa pour éviter les tirs effrénés du passager, se saisit de son arme et abattit la crosse sur le nez de son adversaire, avant de le prendre par le col et de le jeter par-dessus bord.

« Vous êtes les Avengers, s'indigna Numéro 3, qui regardait le sang couler de sa main avec une fascination morbide. Vous êtes les Avengers !

\- Quel genre d'Avenger fait ça ! Hurla Numéro 1.

\- Le genre qui se fait virer, soupira Scott en regardant dans le rétroviseur les silhouettes de Steve et Natasha se battre avec les hommes qui s'échappaient de leurs véhicules.

 _\- Merde_ ! Scott, s'exclama Clint dans son oreillette, _gaffe, y en a deux autres qui viennent en renfort !_

\- Où ça ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse car deux nouveaux véhicules jaillirent d'une intersection pour se retrouver soudain sur la route. Scott jura affreusement avant de faire un dérapage qui était tout sauf contrôlé, évitant de se prendre une des blindées sur le flanc.

« _Clint, est-ce que t'as réussi à localiser_ ?! Demanda Steve.

 _\- J'essaye ! ça et vous dire quand les renforts débarquent ? Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de croire que je suis magicien ?!_

 _\- Non mais t'es Hawkeye alors bouge-toi_ , » s'impatienta la voix de Sam.

Scott, lui, constatait avec horreur que les nouveaux arrivants étaient bien plus lourdement armés que les précédents. Le lance-roquette qui les visa acheva de le terroriser et il retint son souffle, freinant subitement. Une des portes arrière quitta soudainement leur véhicule, et une main se saisit du col de Numéro 3, qui était le plus proche de la porte, pour le faire sortir. Pour ne pas faire dire qu'il s'était fait balancé dehors. La tête de Sam ne tarda pas à apparaître là où se trouvait autrefois la portière :

« Sortez ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Les deux autres ne se firent pas prier, et Scott lui-même ouvrit la portière à côté de lui. Deux bras se refermèrent autour de ses hanches et il se sentit attiré vers le haut, alors que la rocket fusait vers la voiture. Le souffle de l'explosion les frappa lui et Sam, si bien que Scott passa ses bras autour des épaules du Faucon. Ses ailes se refermèrent autour d'eux et un violent choc les fit brutalement dériver sur la droite. Toujours protégés par les ailes argentées et rouges, ils s'écroulèrent contre un toit, le heurtèrent, rebondirent, et roulèrent sur un autre, avant d'atterrir au sol. Scott roula sur le sol terreux mais déjà, une voiture revenait à la charge. Ant-Man prit le dispositif de rétrécissement de son costume, et tenta de l'actionner, appuyant sur le bouton à répétition, avant de se rendre compte avec effarement qu'il ne rétrécissait pas.

Cette merde s'était cassée.

« Attention ! »

Scott posa ses mains sur sa tête alors que la silhouette de Sam fondait sur lui et le recouvrait de son aile, juste avant une averse de coup de feu. Scott roula sur le côté, faisant les gros yeux à Sam qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, s'exclama le Faucon. Rétrécis !

\- Je peux pas ! Répliqua Scott, on dirait que cette merde est cassée !

\- C'est pas vrai ! »

Il le saisit par le vêtement et l'entraina brusquement en arrière, s'envolant aussitôt car la voiture arrivait à leur niveau. Sam vola en rasant le sol, effectuant quelque pirouette audacieuse pour éviter les balles, avant de foncer de nouveau vers le blindé. Il fit glisser son arme dans les mains de Scott, qui se cramponna à lui, avant de tendre le bras et de viser dans les pneus. La voiture dériva, avant de filer droit contre une échoppe, et de rentrer dedans. Sam sourit.

« Pas mal Tic-Tac ! »

Ils atterrirent au sol quelques secondes plus tard, sur leurs pieds cette fois, s'en allant vers la voiture, dont sortait l'un des agents de l'HYDRA, manifestement peu heureux de s'être fait ainsi avoir. Scott remarqua une seconde trop tard que la vitre arrière s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le canon d'une mitrailleuse.

« Hey ! »

Aussitôt, il se jeta sur Sam et l'attira à couvert, derrière une vieille camionnette rouge. Son comparse jura intensément, constatant avec dépit que ses deux armes étaient vides.

« _J'ai la source_ ! Tonna la voix de Clint. _C'est dans l'église !_

\- Une église ? Rebondit Sam en posant ses doigts sur son oreillette. Est-ce que l'HYDRA a une idée de la notion de « honte » ?

\- On parle d'HYDRA, » rétorqua Scott.

Une nouvelle salve de tirs se dirigea vers eux, et l'explosion d'une grenade bouscula brusquement le véhicule derrière lequel ils se cachaient.

« _Que veux-tu_ , se moqua Clint, _ils se retrouvent à traiter avec la pègre bolivienne, ils sont plus à ça près._ »

Le tandem se retrouvait soudain à découvert, et à portée de tirs. Ils se réfugièrent derrière une poubelle, et Scott attrapa la tête de Sam, la plaqua contre lui en l'attirant vers le sol pour éviter une première pluie de plomb enflammé, l'entourant de ses bras pour le protéger avant que le Faucon ne déploie enfin une aile pour les mettre vraiment à couvert. Les hommes d'HYDRA s'échappaient à présent du véhicule pour venir les attaquer de front. Toujours caché derrière l'aile, Sam comme Scott sifflèrent entre leurs dents.

« Ça va être tendu, constata Sam.

\- T'as une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Mais c'était le genre de moments où la réflexion n'était jamais plus qu'un luxe. Sam fit violemment volte-face et le premier gus se prit un coup d'aile dans la figure, valdinguant un peu plus loin. Sam fit une pirouette, écrasant son pied sur le thorax du troisième, au moment où Scott passait à côté de lui en courant.

Accrochant ses bras sur les épaules d'un homme armé, il écrasa son pied sur la tête d'un autre, et attira le premier vers le sol avec son élan. Une pirouette en arrière, son poing s'écrasait sur le plexus d'un suivant, et il bondissait pour refermer ses cuisses autour de la tête d'un autre. Le temps qu'il se relève, Sam avait donné un coup d'aile à un autre, l'envoyant dans sa direction. Le poing de Scott s'écrasa au milieu du visage du nouvel arrivant. Le bruit de l'électricité statique le fit se retourner, mais ce fut uniquement pour voir le dernier type d'HYDRA convulser disgracieusement, avant de tomber à ses pieds. Scott, effaré, leva la tête vers Natasha, qui avait toujours le bras tendu dans leur direction. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vous aviez l'air perdu sans nous, ricana-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde va bien, demanda enfin Steve en arrivant à leur niveau.

\- Si on veut, siffla Sam, le front orné de sueur.

\- Génial, parce qu'on doit aller à l'église. »

Tous les quatre partirent en courant vers le sommet de la ville.

* * *

Natasha appuya par plusieurs fois sur le dispositif d'actionnement du costume d'Ant-Man, sans succès. Elle serra les dents, mais finit par le balancer sur le bureau à côté du clavier.

« Il va falloir que je jette un coup d'œil plus en profondeur, avoua-t-elle, mais plus tard. »

Scott, se rongeant les sangs, hocha la tête. Il était mort. Oh, il était tellement _mort_. Hank allait le tuer, à supposer qu'il remette un jour les pieds aux Etats-Unis. Les Accords, il aurait pu compiler, l'évasion du RAFT, facile, aller en Amérique du Sud, pas de problème, attaquer une cellule de l'HYDRA, pourquoi pas. Mais se retrouver face à Hank Pym après avoir foutu en l'air son costume ? Jamais. Si jamais il revoyait Hank, il se prendrait un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Clint et Wanda, à table, discutaient encore des évènements passés alors que Steve, entre eux, était planté derrière un ordinateur portable.

« Donc, les trois bandits ont volés du territoire à la pègre locale, établie dans le bar où vous étiez, et où ils devaient traiter avec HYDRA, insista Clint, mais la pègre est arrivé avant, et HYDRA ensuite.

\- C'est à ça que ça ressemblait, soupira Steve en cliquant sur quelque chose, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

\- On savait qu'HYDRA était du genre à vivre heureux caché, mais ils en font beaucoup cette fois, s'étonna Wanda.

\- Ils sont encore plus sur la défensive qu'avant, constata Natasha en croisant les bras. Et il y a de quoi. »

Ce sur quoi elle pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant Wanda, qui détourna le regard. Clint, lui, secoua la tête, complètement désappointé.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils marchandaient, demanda l'archer.

\- D'une certaine manière, tenta l'espionne, de l'influence. Ils font partis de ceux qui ont fuis l'arrivée de celui qu'on appelle le Punisher, à New-York. Avec à disposition tout ce que fais la pègre, de l'argent, des armes, en échange d'un retour sur le territoire et si possible, la tête de Frank Castle empalée quelque part. »

Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à la vouloir, se dit l'espionne en baissant le nez. Scott, lui, secoua la tête, n'ayant plus aucune envie de se préoccuper de tout ça. Au lieu de ça, il prit une des bouteilles de soda que Steve avait dégoté et qui se trouvait sur la table, traversa le salon chargé de vapeur, puisque Clint n'avait pas aéré en préparant ses pâtes, et s'en alla jusqu'à une des chambres, frappant à la porte.

Sam était assis au pied du lit, par terre, un genou remonté, le coude sur celui-ci, regardant le mur comme s'il espérait y découvrir une vérité quelconque. Scott frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

« Je te dérange ? »

Sam ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, se contentant de faire « non » de la tête, avant de finalement lâcher :

« Pas vraiment. »

Scott entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Sam laissa échapper un sourire à fendre l'âme alors que son comparse lui tendait la bouteille. Il ne se sentit pas de le lui refuser.

« Je suis crevé, confia-t-il en prenant la bouteille entre ses doigts.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Je dormirais bien un siècle ou deux.»

Alors que Scott se laissait retomber sur le lit en expirant tout l'air de ses poumons, Sam laissa un sourire prendre possession de ses traits alors qu'il prenait encore un peu de gorgées de boisson. Leur excursion hors du frigo les avaient réchauffées mais qu'importait. Comme la Sangria, c'était un petit plaisir. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Scott, qui avait fait rouler sa tête non loin de la sienne.

« Tu deviendrais le nouveau Cap, en te réveillant dans le futur.

\- Oh non, pouffa Scott en posant sa main sur sa bouche. De toi à moi, tu ferais un bien meilleur Cap.

\- Pour ça il faudrait que je dorme un siècle avec toi, surenchérit Sam en lui tendant la bouteille. Mais je reconnais qu'il y a de l'idée. »

Alors que Scott, roulant sur le dos, et laissant sa tête pendouiller au bout du matelas, reprenait la bouteille de soda, Sam leva le bras, reposa son coude sur le matelas, et quelques instants sa main parcourir les courtes mèches brunes, avec délicatesse, couvant Scott d'un regard tendre. Il aimait ces moments volés entre eux, plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Ces moments tendres, tranquilles, où ils pouvaient se dire ce qu'ils avaient envie de se dire en toute honnêteté et toute sincérité, sans avoir à se justifier ou sans que cela paraisse étrange.

« Paraît qu'on s'est pas si mal débrouillé, aujourd'hui, dit cependant Scott.

\- Je le conçois, répondit Sam. Mais ça ne fait que commencer. »

Ce n'était que le premier coup de feu. Ils n'avaient retrouvé que la tête du monstre, ou plutôt, pour filer la métaphore, ils n'avaient entraperçus qu'une seule des têtes de l'hydre. Ce serait un long voyage, et ils le savaient. Raison pour laquelle Sam ne s'attarda pas davantage, ses yeux se perdant de nouveau dans le vide alors qu'il détachait son regard de Scott.

« J'étais déjà fatigué de courir, admit-il sans même être sollicité -juste le regard de Scott sur sa peau pouvait lui arracher toutes les confessions. Et maintenant, on s'est lancé dans une chasse à l'HYDRA. Ça ne dérange pas, loin de là. Si j'avais un problème avec ça, je l'aurais dit. Mais. (Il claqua des doigts, cherchant ses mots). Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Steve a l'air de penser que reprendre le combat, même à notre échelle... Ça nous aiderait à tenir le coup. Il a pas tort, tu me diras. On est trop occupé pour se morfondre. Mais là, tout de suite, je déteste encore plus cette situation. »

Ce sur quoi il se releva, pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

Étant donné que les nazis avaient pris l'Amérique du Sud pour territoire garanti depuis les procès de Nuremberg, ils n'avaient été, tous, qu'à moitié étonné en retrouvant la trace d'une cellule de l'HYDRA. Les pires théories du complot disaient même qu'Hitler ne s'était pas suicidé et se trouvait là, quelque part, à couler ses vieux jours. Sam n'y avait jamais cru mais bon, il n'avait jamais cru en l'existence de l'HYDRA et même de Crâne Rouge avant de se faire doubler par Captain foutue America pendant son jogging matinal.

Il pouffa. Sérieusement, Crâne Rouge. Ce truc sonnait comme un mythe, une vieille histoire pour enfant. Même le Captain était aussi réel qu'un chevalier des contes de Perault avant que Sam ne croise sa route.

Tout avait changé désormais. Conte ou pas, Sam se retrouvait désormais de plein pied dedans -avec des ailes, qui plus était. Et il ne savait pas s'il se trouvait au commencement d'une histoire, ou après la morale terrible d'un de ces contes qui en fin de compte étaient trop cruels pour les enfants. « Les chevaliers renégats se réfugièrent en terres inconnues, et plus personne n'entendit jamais parler d'eux. »

Ouais. Ça sonnait bien comme la fin de son histoire, ça.

Et maintenant, ils s'étaient de nouveau jeté la tête la première dans cette folie, comme de vieux acteurs refusant de prendre leur retraite, des héros dépassés qui n'avaient plus leur place nulle part mais qui continuaient de courir derrière une gloire factice, qui tentaient encore d'écrire des histoires que plus personne ne lirait.

Sauf qu'au milieu de toutes ces histoires de fantôme, jamais Sam n'avait eu autant l'impression de brasser de l'air. Et il lui avait fallu cette mission, juste cette première mission, pour réaliser non seulement qu'il devrait se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, mais que surtout, il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque poursuite de l'HYDRA.

« Cap n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusque-là, » dit alors Scott, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Sam.

Le Faucon fronça les sourcils et l'Homme Fourmi se mit en tailleur avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Savoir que tu es là, révéla-t-il abruptement. Tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé que… ça me fait tenir le coup. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Sam. Et j'ai un seul but depuis que tout ce foutoir a commencé, c'est te protéger. Être à tes côtés. »

Bien entendu, il y avait aussi l'espoir, même infime, de pouvoir à nouveau serrer sa fille dans ses bras, mais vu sa situation, il essayait de ne pas se faire d'illusion. Et de s'accrocher à ce qui était près de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche de façon déstructurée, presque indistincte, l'air faussement railleur si habituel sur le visage de Sam disparut pour faire place d'abord à la neutralité, puis à une incrédulité qui s'approchait d'un étrange état de panique. A la fin, sa salive resta bloquée dans sa gorge et il dut déglutir avant de dire :

« C'était pour ça? Sur la terrasse ? »

Les joues de Scott s'enflammèrent à l'évocation du souvenir et cette fois, il détourna vraiment le regard avant de lâcher un soupir gêné, et de tenter un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là. Et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je suppose que la panique a été une bonne excuse. »

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent mais sa grimace n'évoquait définitivement pas un sourire. Toutefois sa main se posa sur celle de Scott et il la porta de nouveau à ses lèvres, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Tu comptes pour moi aussi, Tic-Tac. »

Scott resta bouche bée, sans rien dire, ayant l'impression que le contact des lèvres de Sam l'avait soumis à une combustion instantanée. Le Faucon se redressa à son tour, et osa contempler ses yeux noisettes, mouchetés de vert, avant de tourner la tête vers la petite fenêtre dans son dos. Un vieux réflexe dont il ne pouvait plus se dépêtrer. Mais la vue sur les câbles électriques de la ville ne lui fut d'aucun soutien de toute façon.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que je m'en veux autant depuis cette histoire, admit-il enfin. Je t'ai appelé parce que je savais que tu viendrais. Et ça me rassurais de savoir que tu serais là. Mais maintenant tu te retrouves là, coincé avec des super fugitifs, loin de ta fille alors que tu t'étais battu pour recouvrer un semblant de vie normal, et tu risques encore ta vie. »

Et c'était certainement une des seules vies qu'il craignait de perdre, avec bien entendu celle de ses autres camarades. Mais il avait préféré dire aux trois truands de sauter du véhicule eux-mêmes et aller secourir Scott que l'inverse. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour savoir à quel point il tenait à ce type. Et même lui ne s'y attendait pas. Pire encore, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt pour ça.

Scott plissa les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette situation avait quelque chose d'insoutenable. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Cassie quelque chose s'écrasait dans son ventre et il avait l'impression d'être noyé. Et s'il pouvait tout donner pour la revoir une seule fois, même cinq minutes, même une minute, Scott savait qu'il le ferait. Ou au moins, qu'il hésiterait.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé, Sam, dit-il cependant. C'est sûr que tout ça c'est... C'est nul, et ça vaudrait pas le coup si c'était pas toi.

\- Je compte plus le nombre de fois où t'as manqué de te faire tuer là-dehors, siffla Sam.

\- T'inquiète pas Bird-Man, rétorqua Scott, t'arrives à maintenir la barre très haut. »

Il risqua un sourire, et bientôt le visage de Sam s'illumina légèrement à son tour. Et comme à chaque fois, c'était comme si tout un sac de plumes se rependaient à l'intérieur de l'estomac de Scott.

« Je suppose que tout ce qu'on a à faire alors, dit Sam sans se départir de son sourire, c'est se protéger l'un l'autre. Être là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Pour tout te dire, actuellement... Je ne veux rien d'autre. »

Le silence les enveloppa. Sans se lâcher la main, ils se contemplèrent encore, de plus en plus noyés dans l'obscurité grandissante du crépuscule. Sam sentit son cœur accélérer vivement alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard de Scott, ses yeux immenses et brillants comme deux lunes, cet éclat pur et incandescent. Scott lui, en gardait le souffle coupé, parce que Sam était beau comme un coucher de soleil, ravissant, irrésistiblement attirant et pourtant à l'instar de la sphère de feu qui disparaissait à l'horizon, il avait l'air aussi terriblement fragile. Éphémère. Éclatant de beauté pour disparaitre ensuite. Mais de toutes les choses, Scott n'avait pas envie de le voir disparaître.

Alors au moment où Sam se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, il l'accepta pleinement. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre homme, prolongeant le contact, à la fois avec force et douceur, tant il voulait que le soleil se lève à nouveau. Et tant il voulait être à ses côtés quand le matin viendrait. Scott se sentit soudain faible, incapable d'empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Sam, gardant son autre main sur sa nuque, sur cette zone si vulnérable. C'était la première fois que Sam initiait un de leurs baisers. Et à en juger par la façon dont ses bras passèrent sur le dos de Scott, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris cette initiative plus tôt. Parce qu'il avait compris, lui aussi, qu'ils ne voulaient rien d'autre. Et ils savaient, à présent, qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

« Je ne sors pas avec ce type. »

Clint jeta à Sam un regard totalement inconsidéré par-dessus la cafetière qu'il allait attaquer lèvres nues. Le Faucon la lui prit toutefois des mains avant qu'il n'envoie définitivement ses germes dessus et rempli deux grandes tasses vides, avant de rendre son bien à l'archer dont la vie s'était littéralement écroulée dès qu'il avait éloigné le café de lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Scott qui s'étira en baillant, et traversa le pitoyable salon en traînant des pieds. Sam lui sourit et lui tendit une des deux tasses, que Scott attrapa au vol avant de se reposer contre lui comme le tourtereau qu'il était. Sam l'embrassa sur la joue et tandis que la tête de l'Homme-Fourmi retombait sur son épaule, il fit un clin d'œil à Clint.

« C'est lui qui sort avec moi. »

* * *

 ***fait juste un signe flou de "tadam!" et se replie dans son antre***


End file.
